leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Movement speed
The Movement Speed affects the rate at which a champion travels across a map. One movement speed point translates to one game distance unit traveled per second (as a frame of reference, Annie's basic attack has a range of 625 game distance units). Each Champion begins the game with a particular base move speed. That base move speed can be increased in several ways. Movement speed ranges from 's 300 units per second to 's 330 units per second. Calculation There is a soft cap for both high and low speed. If it would go over 490, the excess is halfed before added to the speed. If it would go over 415, but not over 490, 80% of the excess is given. Lower soft cap has still to be found. Slowing effects can stack, but only one slowing effect by the items is taken into account, the other are ignored. Movement Speed FAQ by Larias (Adjudicator) Increasing Movement Speed Items Direct Movement Speed bonus A champion can obtain one of the following direct movement speed bonuses by purchasing boots from the shop. These effects are unique, meaning that if a champion has more than one direct bonus to their movement speed, they will only receive the highest bonus. *Movement Speed 1 increases the movement speed of a champion by 50. (about 15%) *Movement Speed 2 increases the movement speed of a champion by 70. (about 25%) *Movement Speed 3 increases the movement speed of a champion by 90. (about 30%) *Movement Speed 5 increases the movement speed of a champion by 125. (about 45%) There are several items granting a direct movement speed bonus: * : Enhanced Movement 1. 350 Gold. * : Enhanced Movement 2. +25 Armor, +12% Dodge Chance. 850 Gold. * : Enhanced Movement 2. +25 Magic Resistance, Unique Passive: Reduces the duration of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, sleeps, and immobilizes by 35%. 1200 Gold * : Enhanced Movement 2. +25% Attack Speed. 920 Gold. * : Enhanced Movement 2. Passive: When out of combat for 5 seconds the effect of these boots is increased to Enhanced Movement 5. 1000 Gold. * : Enhanced Movement 3. 1000 Gold. * : Enhanced Movement 2. +20 Magic Penetration. 1100 Gold. Percentage bonuses to movement speed Increases the movement speed of a champion by adding a percentage of their base move speed. Any direct movement speed bonuses a champion obtains are applied after bonuses of this type have been calculated. A couple of items increase the movement speed by a certain percentage: * : +8% Movement Speed. +76 Magic Resistance, +40 Health Regen per 5 sec, UNIQUE Passive: Restores 0.35% of your champion's health every second. 2640 Gold. * : +10 Attack Damage, UNIQUE Passive: Your champion gains 5 damage per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's''' movement speed is increased by 15%.' '850 Gold.' * : '+8% Movement Speed.' +20% Attack Speed, +10% Critical Strike. '1195 Gold.' * : '+7% Movement Speed.' +350 Mana, +80 AP, +30 Magic Resist, UNIQUE Passive: 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals an additional 100% of your Ability Power in damage. This effect has a 3 second cooldown. '3470 Gold.' * : '+15% Movement Speed.' +45% Attack Speed, +30% Critical Strike. '2895 Gold.' * : '+12% Movement Speed.' +20 Attack Damage, +30 Ability Power, +25% Attack Speed, +12% Crit Chance, +300 Health, +300 Mana, UNIQUE Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow the target by 35% for 2.5 seconds; on cast, increases your base Attack Damage by 150% for one attack. '4070 Gold.' * : +30 Attack Damage, +15% Critical Strike, UNIQUE Passive: Reduces cooldowns by 15% and +20 armor penetration, UNIQUE Active: Gives '''20% movement speed' and +50% attack speed for 4 seconds. Attacking enemy units with melee attacks increases the duration by 2 to a maximum of 8 seconds. 60 second cooldown. 2687 Gold. Hero Abilities * ** Passive Aura: Sona plays the Song of Celerity, granting nearby allied champions bonus movement speed. Activation: Sona energizes nearby allies with an additional burst of speed for 1.5 seconds. * ** Zilean increases an allied champion's movement speed by 55% for a few seconds. * ** Garen's speed is increased for the next 2 seconds (15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35) %, and his next attack deals his base damage plus bonus physical damage and silences the enemy target for 2.5 seconds. * ** Toggle: Warwick senses enemy champions under 50% life within (1500 / 2300 / 3100 / 3900 / 4700) distance of him; while he detects a low-health enemy, he gains (20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40) % Movement Speed. * ** Active: Invigorates an allied unit by heating their blood, increasing their attack speed (25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65) % and movement speed (11 / 12.5 / 13 / 14.5 / 15) % for 15 seconds. If cast on an ally, Nunu also gains the effect of Bloodboil. * ** Active: Trundle infects a target location with his curse for 8 seconds, gaining attack speed(20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60%), movement Speed(20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40%), and crowd control reduction(20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40%) while on it. Feel free to add. Summoner Spell * Your Champion ignores unit collision and moves 27% faster for 14 seconds. Decreasing Movement Speed Items * UNIQUE Active: Deals 150 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (400 range). 60 second cooldown. * Your spell damage slows the target's movement speed by 35% for 1.5 seconds (15% for multi-target spells). (NOTE: although it isn't described as unique, only one effect will be counted.) *Frozen Mallet UNIQUE Passive: Physical attacks slow enemy's movement speed by 30% for 2.5 seconds. Feel free to add. Hero Abilities * ** Anivia summons a driving rain of ice and hail to damage her enemies, slowing their movement and attack speed by 20% for 2.5 econds, and chilling them. * ** Nasus ages his target, slowing their movement and attack speed by 35% and reducing it further each second for 5 seconds. * ** Zilean slows an enemy champion's movement speed by 55% for a few seconds. * ** Nunu will deal magic damage and slow their target's movement speed by a percentage and attack speed by 25% for 4 seconds. * ** Malphite will steal a percentage of an enemy's movemente speed and will deal damage. Summoner Spell * : It decreases the movement speed of an enemy by 30% and their hit chance by 100% for 3 seconds. mastery will lenghten its duration to 3.5 seconds aand will also add the effect of reducing the enemy's armor and magic resistance by 10 for the duration. References Category:Champion Statistics Category:Gameplay Elements